15 Ways to Piss Off Tayuya
by DarknessEclipse342
Summary: 15 different ways to Piss off Tayuya, and find out how she reacts at the end.


**Hi, welcome to my FanFiction, "15 Ways to Piss Off Tayuya" I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, belongs to the amazing Masaski Kishimoto, but I do own this story... :)**

 **Please review, thank you, and now on with the story! :) Enjoy! XD  
**

 **... 15 Ways to Piss Off Tayuya ...**

 **1\. Steal Tayuya's diary and read it out loud in front of the Sound Four.**

 **2\. When she is about to punch you, tell her that Kabuto told you to do it. (Heheheh)**

 **3\. Watch amusingly as she beats up Kabuto while video taping it and then posting it onto YouTube...**

 **4\. Hide her flute in the fridge.**

 **5\. Fill her room with Strawberry, Cotton Candy, and Cherry lollipops until it almost touches the ceiling.**

 **6\. Fill her shoes with chewing gum... (Actually chewed...)**

 **7\. Cut her hair off, and then sell it on eBay...**

 **8\. Wake her up at 1 A.M., then ask her "Why do you love Sakon?!", Keep this up for 3 months...**

 **9\. Spread a rumor that Kabuto loves Tayuya (Then watch as the sound four beats him up.)**

 **10\. Force her to wear a bright sparkly pink short dress that goes to her thighs for 3 weeks straight...**

 **11\. Paint her room bright pink with the words painted in blue, "I LOVE SAKON!" everywhere...**

 **12\. Make thousands and thousands of copies of her diary entries and place them ever where so everyone can see them...**

 **13\. When she is about to cures, shout the random things that you can think of.**

 **14\. Tell everyone that she secretly adores stuff animals, especially big pink fluffy animals..**

 **15\. Make Tayuya read a lemon FanFiction of her and Sakon...**

 ***TAYUYA'S REACTION***

 **Tayuya: WTF! WHAT THE HELL IS A FREAKING LEMON? WHAT THE HELL, IT'S A PIECE OF SHITTY FRUIT! AND WHY THE HELL AM I PAIRED WITH SAKON! GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **She shouts as she storms towards her room, which she is not paying attention to the millions and millions and millions copies of her dairy entries on the wall. She finally arrives to her room, which is next doors to Kin's. Her best friend. She grabbed hold of the handle of the door and swung it open, not noticing poor Kidomaru was walking by and he got clocked in the head by the door, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious with a huge welt on the side of his head. But Tayuya was met with thousands of lollipops that was coming out of her room, like a huge wave at the beach.  
**

 **"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE THE HELL DID THIS FUCKING LOLLIPOPS SHOWED UP!" Tayuya shouted as a pile of lollipops came crashing down onto her. Then the flow of lollipops stopped and she popped to the top of the mound.**

 **Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. Sweat dropping a the huge amount of lollipops in the hallway and a cursing Tayuya in the middle of the pile. Sasuke shrug and grabbed a cherry lollipop.**

 **"Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama wants to see you. Also Tayuya clean up this mess." Kabuto said as he walked down the hallway.**

 **But was greeted by a screaming Tayuya.**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tayuya screamed, her eyes violently twitching, causing Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, and Kimimaro to show up to find out why Tayuya was screaming..  
**

 **Her rooms were painted bright pink with the blue words painted every where saying "I love Sakon!" Then she got piss.**

 **"I AM GOING TO KILL THIS SHIT HEAD WHO EVER THAT SHIT HEAD IS I AM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! " Tayuya said as her eyes erupted into flames and she slam her fist into the wall to cause a huge hole in the wall.**

 **Unknown to them that Sakura had just punched Naruto through a wall in a store... Back to them...**

 **Everyone shriveled back at the extreme pissed off Tayuya. She storms into her room and began throwing out pink fluffy stuff animals, a pink unicorns, bunnies, pigs, but she didn't how ever throw out a nice light pink stuff teddy bear on her bed. But when she couldn't find her precious flute. While her confused team mates watch. Sakon notice that the room was covered in words saying "I LOVE SAKON!"... Sakon felt his face heat up. Then a scary battle cry erupted from her room. Kin open her door and step out of her room. Then Zaku and Dosu appeared to find out what with all this noise about.**

 **"SOMEBODY STOLE MY FLUTE! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS MY FLUTE!" Tayuya shouted as she came crashing out of her rooms.**

 **"Hm, I like the room Tayuya, didn't know that you love me that much." Sakon said, causing a extreme pissed off Tayuya, to grab him by the neck of his shirt.**

 **"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW SAKON! YOU AND EVERYONE WILL HELP ME FIND MY FLUTE! " Tayuya shouted in his face. Sakon shrink back and nodded.**

 **"You mean this Tayuya?" Kimimaro said as he held up her beautiful flute...**

 **She smiled and grabbed her flute saying "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" As she held her beautiful flute.**

 **"Where was the flute?" Kin asked Kimimaro.**

 **"It was in the fridge.." Kimimaro said as everyone sweat dropped.**

 **"Tayuya you still have to clean up all of this lollipops on the floor." Kabuto said. Big mistake.**

 **"NO! I HAD TO READ THIS FANFICTION THAT IS COMING TRUE! I HAD MY BODY CRASHED ON TOP BY THESE FUCKING ASS LOLLIPOPS!" Tayuya said.  
**

 **"Tayuya women shouldn't speak that way." Jirobo said. "SHUT UP YOU FATSO!" Tayuya shouted at Jirobo before stomping towards the door of her newly painted room and slam the door, causing everyone to stand outside with the large amount of lollipop.  
**

 **"Well you guys can decide who is going to clean up this mess." Kabuto said as he disappeared with a poof along with Sasuke,**

 **"Umm has anyone notice where Kidomaru is?" Ukon said. Everyone looked at each other and shrug,**

 **Unknown to them that Kidomaru was crushed by the huge mountain of lollipops.**

 **Tayuya sat down on her bed, until she notice there was a nice stack of paper on her bed. She grabbed a Kunai knive and poke the paper. Nothing happen.**

 **Tayuya let a sigh of relief as she grabbed the paper and began to pick up the paper and had found a sticky note attached.**

 **Sticky note read "TAYUYA AND SAKON LEMON"**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tayuya shouted as she began to read, _"Lets read this shit so I can finally know what the fuck a lemon is.."_ Tayuya thought to her self. **

**... HOUR LATER ...**

 **Tayuya's face was red almost the shade of her hair. She was twitching and just sat she explode.  
**

 **"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! I AM GOING TO KILL THIS PERSON WHO EVER WROTE THIS FUCKING THING!" Tayuya shouted, but her inner thoughts were thinking differently though, _"Aww just admit it that you thought it was cute and you loved the idea being with him."_ Tayuya's though as she began to blush a brighter shade of red. As she backwards and land in her comfy bed. Grabbing hold of the cute pink teddy bear. As she stared at her ceiling, thinking as she try to calm down her bright blush.  
**


End file.
